Cafe Observations
by MajesticMoments
Summary: Post-S3 & ignoring the incoming S4. Mary Watson, finally out of the house and ready to meet Molly for lunch. The things she will discover... [Sherlolly-ish]. Updated 12/20: Chapter 3.
1. Cafe Observations

I'll be honest. I haven't written in ages, since like 2012.

 _Disclaimer: Characters mentioned and featured in this story are not my own, but belong to ACD & the BBC Sherlock. The story, however, is my creation._

* * *

Cafe Observations - Chapter 1

It was definitely a treat to be out of the house. Finally. Cooped up in a small London townhouse, living the "dream" of domesticity…. enough to drive any ex-super-agent mad.

Rosie was nearly two months now. Mary absolutely adored her. But having been on bed rest for the latter segments of her pregnancy, Mary doubted she'd ever see outside a building again. But at long last, she had acquired a few hours to herself and was going to meet Molly for lunch.

Prior to her pregnancy, _Doctor_ Hooper, as Sherlock often emphasized, was only a mere acquaintance. Seemingly more of a friend to Sherlock  & John. Thankfully, however, Molly was a frequent visitor throughout Mary's pregnancy. And a much needed and wanted companion during the _for worse_ aspects of her marriage. For all of Hooper's awkwardness and morbid humor, Mary found her quite amiable.

The sound of a ping brought her out of her thoughts as she walked the sidewalk. Looking at her phone:

SORRY! RUNNING LATE. BE THERE IN 10.  
\- MOLLY

It wasn't a fuss really. Mary is generally early to functions and it didn't help that in her excitement she was walking at a faster pace than normal. Making her way she spotted the sidewalk cafe Molly had mentioned and made herself comfortable at an empty table.

Mary had called in her and Molly's lunch order ahead of time, agreeing it would be best since Molly only had a half hour for lunch. After letting the waiter know about their phoned in order and adding on an order of coffee, Mary fleetingly took in her surroundings.

There were traits from her past life that could never be shaken. And being subtly hyper aware of her environment was one of them. Too many years of training and too many years of acting on that training was difficult to forget. It was second nature.

PING!

MOLLY'S COMING. SHE TOLD ME TO MSG YOU…. SHE HID SOMETHING JUST AS SHERLOCK AND I ARRIVED…  
\- JW

She spotted Molly off in the distance, walking hurriedly with a bounce her step, her ponytail swaying to and fro, and a hefty bag hanging from her shoulder. Bumping shoulders with an elderly gentleman, she could see Molly's face turn a bit red as she turned quickly to check on the poor man. Assured he was alright, she started her way again. Soon enough, she approached, with a smile beaming at Mary and an arm outstretched holding up a small gift bag.

"For the baby," waiting for Mary to take the bag, Molly's eyes were lit with anticipation. "Found it while looking for cat toys… not that its a cat toy…or that I got it from the pet store… or.. "

Opening the bag, Mary found several knitted headbands of different colors and patterns and they were very soft.

"Oh, Rosie will look adorable in these. Thank you!"

"Glad you like them. And, sorry I'm late. John & Sherlock caught me at the lab just as I was walking out. Had to hide cadaver organs meant for the students before Sherlock tried to snatch them."

"Don't worry, dear, you're not late at all!" Mary reassured her, remembering John's text…of course it was cadaver parts.

Their food arrived and they both moved to eating. Molly started talking, telling of Sherlocks latest lab antics and complaints about John being too busy, what with the newborn and all. Molly's eyes became very large, realizing she revealed too much about Sherlocks complaints. Molly tried to retract her statements, much to Mary's amusement.

Needless to say, Sherlock spent more time at St. Bart's now that John had a baby to look after.

Amidst Molly's chattering, something caught Mrs. Watson's eye. Call it paranoia or coincidence but 10 meters behind Molly, she could see a man a bit out of place. He'd glance up at the two of them, with careful looks, talking into a mobile. To the average eye, he seemed like a simple business man stepping out from lunch to take a call.

Glancing across the street, she noticed a grey car, not previously there, with an individual in the driver seat, showing no indication of leaving. Mary made a mental note to keep an eye out for them.

"So, tell me, how is Rosie doing? I haven't had a chance to see her since her christening!" Molly asked.

Without missing a beat, Mary brought out her phone to show her the newest set of pictures, keeping her observations to herself. Instead she talked about how Rosie is finally developing a somewhat predictable sleep schedule, about her and John's efforts in keeping her on a schedule resembling "normal" sleeping patterns, for the sake of her parents.

Molly occupied with the pictures, cooed at the adorable addition to the Watson family. Mary took the chance to glance around again. The car still occupied and unmoved, but the man with the phone was no where to be seen.

"She's definitely grown since the last time I saw her!" Remarked Molly, as she handed back the phone.

Not a second later, a text came in.

SHERLOCK IS PICKING MOLLY'S OFFICE LOCK! - JW

"Umm… I think Sherlock might have found the organs, Molly." Molly's eyes became round. Her nose scrunching a bit.

"Sherlock. Holmes." Exasperated. "Those are for the students! I already gave him organs last week!"

Another ping on Mary's phone. Thinking it was John:

KEEP MOLLY OCCUPIED FOR 5 MORE MINUTES!  
\- SH

PING!

HE'S PACING HER OFFICE NOW.  
\- JW

Mary giggled to herself. "You better get going Molls, Sherlock told me to keep you longer. I don't think he's found them yet."

With a smug look at having pulled one over Sherlock, Molly gathered her items and bid Mary farewell.

Sending a group text to both Sherlock & John:

MOLLY'S ON HER WAY BACK ;)  
\- MW

As Dr. Hooper dashed off, Mary went back to her previous observations. The businessman from earlier walked out of a cafe, walking several meters behind Molly. The car across the street pulled away from the curb and followed as well.

A security detail?

"Would you like me to box up these plates?" The waiter inquired, bringing Mary out of her thoughts. Poor Molly had left her food behind half eaten, her coffee now cooled.

"Yes, please. And a fresh coffee as well." Mary replied, handing the waiter money to cover the bill.

Returning to her thoughts, why security? That was the only possibility. Mary didn't believe them to have malicious intent, she would have certainly intervened if she had thought so.

Perplexed by her observations she started for her phone, intent on hacking Mycroft's archives. Mary had on more than several occasions used the archives… and more often than not, a means to sate her boredom. So surely Mycroft would have some sort of information regarding this. Before she could reach her phone, it rang.

 _Unknown caller_ labeled the screen. Suspecting Mycroft on the other end, she quickly answered.

"What I assume you're looking for, Mrs. Watson, I assure you, you won't find it there." Already, anticipating Mary's actions of hacking old archives.

"What are you referring to, Mikey?" Recalling Mycroft's distaste of the nickname.

"I know you have questions. But time is short."

The waiter returned with the boxed up lunch and drink, leaving it on the table.

Hearing a car pull, Mary glanced to right, seeing the back door open as a brunnette woman stepped out.

"Mrs. Watson." The woman held the door open, motioning for Mary to climb inside. She'd never met her before but already, she knew who she was. She bore a striking resemblance to a woman John described, one he had met early on in his acquaintance with Sherlock.

Slowly, Mary grabbed the lunches and climbed in, followed by the woman, who immediately closed the door and focused her attentions to her mobile phone.

Surprisingly, Mycroft sat in the seat opposite.

"Didn't expect you to also be on Molly's detail." Mary remarked, finding it funny that the man himself turned out to be a lot closer than expected.

"Amusing, Mrs. Watson. As you'll soon learn, I was merely leaving baker street. Discretion aside, I'm sure my brother will fill you in. Fortunately, my proximity made it easier to speak with you in person. And don't worry, we'll drop you by St. Barts." Glancing at the lunches that sat in Mary's lap.

"This conversation as well as your observations regarding Dr. Hooper's arrangements are to remain confidential. Not many are aware of these actions and we would like to keep it that way."

"What do you mean "we"?" Mary asked.

Ignoring her question, he continued, "It shouldn't be difficult to ascertain the purpose behind Dr. Hooper's surveillance. As you know, I have a vested interest in all of my younger brother's…"

She'd heard that before. "But this isn't just surveillance is it, Myc? They're bodyguards. John certainly doesn't have…"

She was cut off before she could finish. "Well, he has you for that now, doesn't he?"

She didn't answer.

Of course, Mycroft knew. About the different aspects of her past. Mary was aware of that at least. But its something they never mentioned to one another. A silent agreement that some things are better left unsaid with assumed ignorance.

Taking a deep breath before continuing, Mycroft started "In the interest of all parties involved, Dr. Hooper's safety has been deemed… a necessity."

"Your acquaintance with both Dr. Hooper & Sherlock goes back as far as you've known John, and that is what, about 2 years now. John's acquaintance with Dr. Hooper and Sherlock has only been 5 years."

"I think you'll find it interesting that my brother's acquaintance with Dr. Hooper goes back 8 years. My brother once believed he was above human sentiment. A belief he has frantically tried to make others believe about him. But you and I both know that is not true. Every man has their weakness."

Before Mary could question him they pulled to a stop near the hospital.

The car door opened and again the brunette woman stepped out. Mycroft answered a phone call, apparently, dismissing Mary from further conversation.

Stepping out onto the sidewalk, Mary turned back to the car, the door still open and the brunette woman already seated with her hand already on the handle, ready to close it.

But not before looking up at Mary with a small smile, "you'll want to take Mrs. Holmes her lunch before it gets too cold."

The door was shut and the car left, leaving Mary behind speechless.


	2. Reflections

Decided to continue on the first one, which I originally intended to be only one chapter.

 _Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the scenes referenced to in this story. They belong to ACD & BBC Sherlock. Mary's thought processes etc. and story are my adaptation, however._

* * *

Reflections:

 _It was odd, to say the least._

 _Knowing John for about 6 months now, he wanted Mary to meet a friend of his. But three attempts to meet, failed. His friend always the one to cancel or reschedule. Said friend, didn't seem too loyal in Mary's opinion. At least, not loyal enough to deserve such a designation in John's life._

 _Up till then, Mary hadn't met many of John's friends. For a man who lived in the center of London, John had relatively few associations._

 _He'd occasionally mention a man named Stamford and she had in fact met another named Lestrade on one occasion._

 _But this one "friend" in particular, John seemed adamant for Mary to meet. Going so far as to say she was a "good friend." Mary wouldn't say she was a jealous person, but that description, of course, raised Mary's eyebrows. If she couldn't read John so well and knowing his sincerity to their now 6 month relationship, Mary would have questioned John's association to this_ good female friend _. To say the least, Mary's interest was piqued._

 _John didn't talk about her much, aside from the rare passing mention of "a friend of mine is going to meet us for dinner next week," "she says sorry she couldn't make it, unfortunately work has her tied up right now," or "she picked up another shift at work, so she isn't coming to lunch."_

 _John's eyes always seemed to glass over with a hint of sadness every time he mentioned her. Much, like the way his face changed when he spoke of the late detective. So Mary, didn't push the issue._

 _It left Mary wondering who she was and why she continued to cancel each meeting. Mary only went so far as to read John's blog, but nothing was mentioned of this individual. Lestrade was the only other character mentioned that she knew of. Mary could have easily looked her up. Her skill set would allow for her to determine who this individual was. But Mary's transition to civilian life and commitment to her relationship with John called for honesty and trust. So she relented, instead, practicing patience until she could finally meet her._

 _What little she knew of her, she gathered based on the few words spoken about her. One, she was associated with the late detective. Two, John had mentioned she knew Stamford, even worked with him. So, occupation was likely associated with St. Bartholmew's. Three, meeting Lestrade, she recalled he had asked John how "Molly was keeping up?". Name, obviously Molly. The conversation sort of went down after that, and not much else was said._

* * *

 _Three months later, they finally met, and Molly Hooper was nothing like she had imagined. You would think Molly would be a clumsy person, Mary watching how she carried herself, fumbling here and there. You would think Molly was insecure or shy, always backtracking on something she said, awkwardly laughing about herself or making jokes more on the morbid side. And Molly definitely sported a style of clothing unlike anyone Mary had met before. Molly was kind & sincere, and not one you would peg to be working with the dead. _

_Molly wasn't putting up any facade, she wasn't trying to be anyone but herself. And that in itself was refreshing to Mary._

 _But, there was something off. Despite, Molly's genuine nature, Mary couldn't help the uneasy feeling in the depths of her stomach whenever the conversation brought up Sherlock. Maybe it was the way Molly averted her eyes just slightly, or the silent but quick intake of breath when anyone uttered his name. John had mentioned that Molly was quite taken with the late detective, and perhaps that was the reason behind Molly's subtle reactions. For all of Mary's training and experience, she couldn't for the life of her figure out what was wrong, and she couldn't accept John's explanation as the reason behind this feeling._

 _Despite this, they met at least three more times before Sherlock returned._

* * *

 _"Who else? Who else knew?"_

 _Mary caught it. The slight twitch in Sherlock's face. The apprehension was evident, even to John._

 _"Who?!"_

 _John's tone of defeat gave way to anger. Surely, John knows he is Sherlock's best friend. Sherlock wouldn't be here if that weren't true. Having once said himself, that Sherlock only has two numbers in his phone, John & Mycroft. And if John wasn't aware of Sherlock's elaborate plan, one only Mycroft knew of. Then who else necessitated the awareness that John himself was denied? _

_"Molly."_

 _And then it fit. All those times Mary had met Molly. This was it. Molly's apprehension to meeting, resulting in cancellation after cancellation. That uneasy feeling, answered._

 _"Molly?!"_

 _Anger didn't describe the tone of John's voice. Disbelief didn't either._

 _"Molly Hooper."_

 _Mary could count on one hand the number of times she'd been misled. And this definitely topped it all. Mary was trained to see through these types of things. How did someone like Molly Hooper get this past her? *_

* * *

 _Slap!_

 _The sound resonated through the room. All heads turning quickly to see the pair. Mary had never seen Molly so serious._

 _And then again._

 _Slap!_

 _And again._

 _Slap!_

 _The first thing that came to Mary's mind was Bravo! Never in all her life, would she have expected such a response from Molly. Even John was taken aback. **_

* * *

A rush of thoughts ran through Mary's mind. Her actions automatic as she made her way from outside St. Bart's to Molly's lab. Stepping inside, the lights were dimmed but she could see Molly in her office at the other end of the lab, changing back into her lab coat.

Neither Molly or Sherlock ever gave indication of anything as serious as marriage, or of any sort of attachment beyond friends. It was difficult to process to be honest.

Sherlock, she could read. Mary understood people like Sherlock. It was her job to know people like Sherlock. Its probably why they got along admirably. But Molly. Molly was another story.

A mix between a snort and a snore brought her from her thoughts. Turning she could see John who apparently fell asleep, his cheek pushed up from the pressure of his hand that supported his head.

"John!"

His head fell forward off his hand and eyes opened wide as he caught up with the momentum of his head falling to the side.

Looking a bit lost. "Wha? Mary? Where'd Sherlock go? What time is it?"

"Honestly, John! Its only been 10 minutes since you texted me! You couldn't possibly be asleep already?! Sherlock isn't here." It was amusing to Mary, how quickly John could lose interest in things... but with Rosie keeping them up, she didn't blame him.

"Oi!" Quickly standing and grabbing his jacket, John ran out the door. But not before leaving a quick kiss on Mary's cheek. "See you and Rosie later!"

Shaking her head, Mary went to turn on the lights as Molly walked out of her office.

"Mary!" Obviously, surprised to see Mary. "Sorry I had to dash off. I got here in time. Turns out Sherlock didn't find anything."

"Oh, that's alright. Just wanted bring this food. You hadn't finished before you left."

"Wasn't much of a lunch date, was it?"

"No, I suppose not. Next week then? I can probably get John to stay with Rosie for a bit. Poor man, he's a mess when he's alone with Rosie, but how else will he learn huh?"

Molly chuckled to herself as she grabbed her food.

"Well thanks for bringing this. I forget how hungry I am sometimes."

"Sherlock?"

"Sherlock. Always working. There's always something he needs here."

"I'll bet." Mary at this point, had a small smirk on her face. "Well, I should get going. Rosie's sitter is expecting me soon. I'll keep you posted about next week."

A mouthful of food in her mouth, Molly hummed in response.

Walking out the door. She received a text from John.

HEADING HOME. SHERLOCK'S GOT A CASE OUT OF TOWN. LEAVING FOR A FEW DAYS.  
\- JW

Then it clicked. Whatever Mycroft had visited Sherlock for, and if, well not if, but with the information Mycroft informed her of, Sherlock must have been checking in with Molly. His wife… that still needed some processing.

* * *

References:

*The "Who else?" scene is from The Empty Hearse, S3, E1.

** The famous "slap" scene is from His Last Vow, S3, E3.


	3. Case Accidents: A John Watson Encounter

_Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They belong to ACD & BBC Sherlock. This story adaptation is my own creation._

* * *

Oh, he was late.

Turns out you could never have enough disposable nappies. He'd been certain there was another box in the house. But there were none. Making him the sole retriever of said items when Rosie was down to the last one.

And then after dozing off on the tube. He missed his stop on his way to Baker Street.

Needless to say, after a sleepless night, it had been a long morning. But, finally, he was here. Taking the steps two at a time, he came through the door, a bit out of breath.

"Sorry I'm late." He huffed out, stopping to just breath for a moment.

"Late?" Came a voice behind a newspaper. As if suddenly remembering, "Oh, yes. Late. What day is it again?" Sherlock asked.

"Thursday. You wouldn't believe the morning I've had." Started John, already walking into the kitchen for a clean cup, seeing that Mrs. Hudson already brought up a pot of tea, but a cup for one.

"I've been trying to phone you. "

"Phone died. Water logged." Tossing John his still damp phone. Liquid droplets hitting his hand when he caught it. Leaving an unknown slime behind of questionable color.

"aHhhhh…what is this? what's happened to your phone?" Shaking his hand as he dropped the phone carelessly on the table with a loud thud.

Not quite knowing what to do with his hands, he started towards the bathroom. Intent on washing his hands. But not before hearing a loud and obnoxious cough coming from the bedroom of Sherlock Holmes. Perplexed, he peeked inside the room, and there lay the sleeping form of Molly Hooper. Covered in what looked like two large duvets, her head peaking out.

Her face pale and her nose red and stuffy by the sounds of it. Having to breath through her nose, she also had a slight snore. The room was covered in used tissues while a humidifier silently whirred on the nightstand next to the bed.

John stopped. Stopped breathing… blinking…his mind finally catching up as he slowly stepped backwards, blinking increasing.

"Erh… you realize there's a... ugh... a _Molly_ …. in your bed…." he said as he slowly turned around, having walked backwards all the way down the hall.

Still behind the newspaper, Sherlock's eyes went wide, realizing what John just witnessed. To be honest, he had forgotten about John coming over today. They were suppose to review e-mails, having backed up quite a bit since the Moriarity issue took precedence. But Molly had been ill for over a day now.

"Of course. She's currently ill."

"Yes, I see… but what's she doing here... here… there… in there, in your bed…"

Glancing past John, Sherlock could see Molly shuffling her way out of the bedroom. Whether she noticed John's presence or not, he couldn't tell.

John, certainly, noticed her, however. Her hair in disarray in a messier messy bun than earlier, tendrils of hair all over. And obviously wearing Sherlock's dressing gown, drowning her small shoulders, its lengths hovering just slightly above the floor. Bunny slippers peeping out from beneath the gown with each step she took. She stopped, looking as if she forgot where she was going. Turning suddenly to the right to walk into the bathroom.

Already sensing John's flurry of questions, he spoke before John could.

"You've woken her John." Trying to take on an irritated tone…

But in the awkward silence, the recognizable sounds could be heard of what can be delicately described as Molly tinkling in the loo…

Obviously she hadn't noticed John. She hadn't even closed the bathroom door!

John's face of wonder immediately turned to one of disgust, no… not disgust but disbelief as he turned to his head slightly back towards the bathroom.

With a raspy voice, they heard Molly, loudly saying. "Sherlock. Tea." Then came the formidable sound of the toilet flushing. Followed by the tap running.

Already standing, Sherlock rocked back and forth on his heels, silently trying to determine his course of action. Obviously this incident was unprecedented.

Looking anywhere but John, he made his way to the kitchen area, pulling out the electric kettle and filling it with water.

"Molly had kindly offered to join me on a case late Tuesday night. I asked you, but you never responded." Sherlock explained, tone unwavering, as he set the kettle up to boil. Then reaching up the cabinet, top shelf, taking down a box of fruit flavored tea bags and a mug. A mug, John would never have guessed to find in the 221b kitchen. The mug, indeed, something Molly would have, but not Sherlock. The mug, white and in a shape of a cat. It appeared that there was a separate compartment, found in the "head" of the cat, which John could only believe would hold a tea bag.

"The case led us to the docks around 4 in the morning and Molly had slipped and fell in the water." He spoke as he took a tea bag and placed it into the cup as well as three spoonfuls of sugar. "Be it that it was just above freezing and she was soaked through and through, warmth was priority. Despite those measures, she still became ill. And, as for my phone, which was in the pocket of her jacket. Took a turn for the worse as well."

"Yes… but what is she doing _here_? Why isn't she home." John, obviously ignoring the rest of the explanation. He was still flummoxed by seeing a rather comfortable, albeit ill, Molly Hooper in Sherlock Holmes' home.

"Baker Street was closer."

No it wasn't. Greg had updated John on the details of that night… although,… he had neglected to say anything of Molly. That aside, John knew exactly where they were. And Molly's flat was certainly closer.

The whistle of the electric kettle downed out John's next words. With haste, Sherlock poured the hot water into the cup stirred the the contents quickly and made his way to the bedroom. A moment later, he walked out, shutting the door behind him.

"Well." Obviously, a bit at a lost for words. Sherlock walked up to John, placing a hand on his back as he led him to the door. "Considering you have a young infant at home, we don't want you catching anything. We'll pick this up later. I'll text you."

At a lost for words, John soon found himself outside the door of the living area and door shut promptly in his face.

So. Many. Questions. John had no idea what he had just witnessed. He must have stood there for at least five minutes, just not moving. But the stench of something damp filled his nose. To his right hung Sherlock's famous coat. Reaching out slowly, he pinched the coat with his fingertips, feeling the definitely not dry fabric. Pulling away, the familiar slime lined his fingertips again.

Boy, did he have a story for Mary.

* * *

P.S. My favorite chapter so far...


	4. Octopus Cozy: John

Set after the previous chapters events, but definitely not the same day.

 _Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. They belong to ACD & BBC Sherlock. The story is my own._

* * *

It was still a bit cold out, despite the weather reports of warmer weather. John tugged his coat closer together, blowing into his gloved hands in hopes of warming them. He was regretting not stopping by his house. But Mary had texted him saying her appointment was cancelled and that he didn't need to swing by to stay with Rosie while she was out, as initially planned. Instead, he could continue on with the case with Sherlock. Though, John wished he had gotten that text sooner rather than later, being so close to home already. But had turned around to head to Bart's.

He found himself walking along the sidewalk. Sherlock would already be checking labs for the case and awaiting the body for autopsy that should be dropped off around 4:30 as Lestrade informed them.

Pulling out his phone, it was only 4:10. So, John wasn't going to be that behind. Putting his phone back into his pocket and rounding the corner, it was a surprise to nearly bump into Sherlock Holmes.

Sherlock fumbled a bit, both hands full. One hand gripped a cup of coffee a bit more, some of the contents spilling over, the other hand holding firmly onto his phone as he continued to text.

"Oh. John." Masking his features. John seemed to have arrived sooner than expected. "The body arrived early. Lestrade's upstairs now."

As they strolled along, Sherlock put his phone away, passing the coffee to the other hand and wiping away the drops of liquid on the soiled glove. Not stopping his speech, Sherlock continued "If we hurry, we should be able to catch the culprit before 5:00 today. Scotland yard had a bet that I couldn't finish this case in two hours. Turns out its been giving Gavin quite a bit of trouble for the past week."

John looked to the cup. A cup of coffee wouldn't normally be of that much interest. But the fact that Sherlock Holmes had a cup of coffee on hand was a bit of disbelief. Sherlock never stopped for coffee. And if he did, it was always someone else who fetched it for him.

Looking to the scribbled black ink on the side of the cup, "peppermint white mocha" John read aloud. If Sherlock heard him, he didn't acknowledge it. Not exactly the type of coffee Sherlock drank.

But it wasn't so much the coffee that John questioned. It was the cup. The cup itself was a simple white paper cup. However, the sleeve of the cup, from what John could see was a bright purple knitted coffee cozy. Even more surprising is that it appeared to have tentacles splaying about the bottom brim of the sleeve. John guessed it could only be in the design of an animal, its face obstructed by the hand now holding it. John looked up to Sherlock questioningly.

"I actually finished in one hour, but Anderson bet 200 that I would finish in one, so, might as well delay and push it to two hours. There's nothing better to do at the moment. Nothing but boring twitter cases."

No response from John, Sherlock looked to him, seeing what was troubling John. "It's coffee." His tone of disbelief that John didn't already understand that it was only coffee.

Swinging the doors of Bart's wide open, Sherlock made his way inside.

John ran in, catching up with Sherlock's quick strides. "Yes. I know. But whats with the sleeve?"

As if he didn't already notice, Sherlock went along anyway, and looked to the sleeve. "Oh. Look at that. Cafe must have put that there so as to not burn yourself from the hot contents." Sarcasm evident. "We should hurry John. We're nearly hitting the two hour mark."

Nearing the door to Molly's lab, John's phone rang. Incoming call from Mary, a picture of Mary & Rosie lighting up his screen.

"Ah, just a second."

Sherlock obviously ignoring John continued walking, going through the lab door, walking up to Lestrade and Molly in the middle of the lab.

"Hey Mary."

The lab doors swung a bit and John could hear Lestrade's voice going in and out. Looking away, he focused on Mary's words.

" _Dr. Levinson just called. He needs to head out early on an emergency, they need you to fill in for the rest of her appointments today._ "

Glancing inside the lab John could see Molly, now holding the purple-octopus-cozied coffee, smiling brightly to Lestrade as Sherlock tinkered with the microscope at the lab bench.

John would chalk it up to coincidence. Sherlock with odd cups, which seemed to end up being for Molly. He had heard Sherlock & Mycroft make remarks about "coincidence", _rarely was the universe so lazy_. Maybe Sherlock was just being nice. But rarely did "Sherlock"  & "nice" end up in the same sentence.

"Alright sounds good. I'll head there now." John remarked, "See you and Rosie later then."

Hanging up the phone and pushing the doors open, John could hear Lestrade talking but wasn't quite focused on his words.

"Oi! Isn't it your annivers…" But Lestrade barely got the words out before Molly sputtered a mouthful of the sweet mocha across Lestrade's face. Sherlock's body froze at Lestrade's words.

Circumstantial. That's what it was. The day Sherlock brings Molly coffee, John arrives early. John's baby was proving difficult to predict some of John's habits nowadays. And the moment John decides to join the case and walk through the door, Lestrade recalls something and decides to let the whole room know.

"S-s-sorry!" Molly's face now red, obviously surprised by her own actions. Truth be told, Molly saw John walk through the door, just as she realized what Lestrade was reminding them of.

"Did I miss something?" John asked, standing in the doorway, foot in the door, a questioning smile on his face. He was only there to tell them he had to leave.

Instead, he was met with Lestrade standing still, eyes closed and face covered with droplets of coffee, and perhaps whipped cream across his unshaven face. The case obviously taking a toll on him since he had worked on it for the past few week. Having finally relented in involving Sherlock only today.

Molly's face still red, eyes wide. "Oh… I'm so sorry, the coffee was bit hotter than I anticipated." Quickly covering the incident.

John still stood in the doorway. The room awkwardly silent. "Well.. I need to be heading off… Sherlock?"

Sherlock having finally stood up from his seat, trekking over to where Lestrade & Molly stood, looked to him.

"You've got the case covered then? Done?"

"Ah yes. Solved." Sherlock handed over two paper towels. One to Lestrade and another to Molly.

"Give our love to Mary." Molly remarked from behind her napkin, dabbing her face.

"Okay.. I'll see you guys later then." John looked to each of them, Molly & Lestrade both in a bit of shock. Sherlock looking to his phone.

"Okay then." Walking backwards until he was back into the hall, the door swinging shut. Perplexed, John wasn't quite sure what he had missed. But when he looked back through the window of the door, he could see Sherlock smacking Lestrade up the back of his head. Molly trying to suppress a giggle.


End file.
